1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of a substrate bonding and debonding, and in particular relates to a method of bonding and debonding a flexible substrate to another substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid progress in display technologies, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, mobile phones, laptops, as well as digital cameras have become important electronic products in market. These electronic products all come with a display panel that performs as a medium to display images. In recent years, many researchers have been devoted to developing flexible display panels in order to broaden the application of the display device. Nevertheless, there are many difficulties in the process when manufacturing flexible display panels. For example, in the manufacturing process of the flexible display panel, usually the flexible substrate is first firmly placed on a carrier and later various components of the display panel are formed on the flexible substrate. After the formation of the components, the flexible substrate is separated from the carrier and a flexible display panel is available. Therefore, in the manufacturing process of the flexible display panel, the flexible substrate has not only to be firmly placed on the carrier, but also to endure the harshness in the manufacturing environment and afterwards capable of being parted from the carrier. As far as present techniques are concerned, the conventional manufacturing approaches still face many difficulties. Thus, a novel method is highly in need to bond and debond two substrates as well as to endure the severe manufacturing environment.